prettycurefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Floral Power Fortissimo
là đòn tấn công bộ đôi của Cure Blossom và Cure Marine sử dụng trong Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. Nó cũng là một trong những chiêu thức được dùng để thanh tẩy Desertrian, vì vậy nó cũng được gọi là đòn tấn công kết liễu. Đòn tấn công chỉ có thể sử dụng nếu các Pretty Cure ở cùng nhau. Cure Moonlight có thể dùng đòn tấn công này một mình cô. Nó không biết được rằng nếu đòn tấn công tương tự hoặc khác với đòn tấn công mà Cure Moonlight sử dụngHPC01. Đòn tấn công kết liễu này có thể sử dụng bởi bất kỳ 2 Pretty Cure nào như đã được thấy trong tập 48. Miêu tả Cure Blossom và Cure Marine triệu hồi Flower Tact của họ. Năng lượng màu hồng và xanh dương biến vào trong hình dạng viên đá của Flower Tact, cùng với viên đá hình trái tim phát sáng để thể hiện rằng năng lượng đã nạp đủ. Cả 2 Cure xoay tròn phần chính giữa của cây gậy, và ánh sáng cầu vồng đi lên trên và vào bên trong viên đá được đặt trên đỉnh đầu của cây gậy. Đỉnh đầu của 2 cây gậy được lắp đầy bởi năng lượng của sự thanh tẩy, và các cô gái xoay tròn trước khi liên kết 2 cây gậy lại với nhau. Hô to tên của đòn tấn công, họ vẽ ký tự ƒƒ cùng với cây gậy của họ. Năng lượng bao xung quanh cơ thể của họ và họ bắn vào năng lượng cho kẻ thù, được bao phủ trong ánh sáng có màu sắc chủ đề của mình. Họ bay tới cùng với nhau và xông vào xuyên qua kẻ thù, một dấu ấn hình trái tim được để lại trên ngực của mục tiêu. Các cô gái đáp xuống đất phía đằng sau của kẻ thù cùng với Hoa Trái tim của nạn nhân ở phía bên trên họ và hét lên "Heart Catch!". Một vụ nổ xảy ra, và mục tiêu bị lơ lửng trên không, bông hoa đại diện của các cô gái được đặt chồng ở sau kẻ thù. Cả 2 cô gái đều vỗ nhẹ vào phần chính giữa của cây gậy để giữ cho phần chính giữa xoay tròn và trong chớp nháy của ánh sáng, kẻ thù được thanh tẩy. Khẩu lệnh Tiếng Nhật Cả hai: 集まれ、花のパワー！ Cure Blossom: ブロッサムタクト！ Cure Marine: マリンタクト！ Cả hai: 集まれ、二つの花の力よ！ Cả hai: プリキュア・フローラルパワーフォルテッシモ！ Cả hai: ハートキャッチ！ Phiên âm tiếng Nhật Cả hai: Atsumare, hana no pawā! Cure Blossom: Burossamu Takuto! Cure Marine: Marin Takuto! Cả hai: Atsumare, futatsu no hana no chikara yo! Cả hai: Purikyua Furōraru Pawā Forutesshimo! Cả hai: Hātokyacchi! Chuyển ngữ Cả hai: Tập trung, Sức mạnh của Những loài hoa! Cure Blossom: Blossom Tact! Cure Marine: Marine Tact! Cả hai: Tập trung lại, Sức mạnh của cả hai bông hoa! Cả hai: Pretty Cure Floral Power Fortissimo! Cả hai: Heart Catch! Thư viện ảnh MoonlightFloralPowerFortissimo1.jpg|Cure Moonlight sử dụng Floral Power Fortissimo. DarkPreCureDarkPowerFortissimo.jpg|Dark Cure sử dụng Dark Power Fortissimo. Doing the Fortissimo in episode 10.jpg|Thực hiện Fortissimo trong tập 10 Cure Moonlight vs Dark Cure.jpg|Cure Moonlight vs Dark Cure Blossom & Moonlight Fortissimo.png|Blossom và Moonlight sử dụng Floral Power Fortissimo Marine & Sunshine Fortissimo.png|Marine và Sunshine sử dụng Floral Power Fortissimo Bild 5.png|Fortissimo Cuối cùng chống lại Dune Sunshine and Moonlight doing a Fortissimo.png|Sunshine và Moonlight thực hiện Fortissimo Đoạn phim Thể_loại:Các đòn tấn công Thể_loại:Các đòn tấn công nhóm Thể_loại:Heartcatch Pretty Cure!